


Nyctophobia

by hikachuuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was common knowledge Himchan was scared of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Nyc·to·pho·bia. noun \\-ˈfō-bē-ə\: abnormal fear of darkness. It is triggered by the brain’s disfigured perception of what would or could happen when in a dark environment

Finishing up with his nightly routine of washing his face and other activities before bed, Himchan pulled the bathroom door open. He noted it was storming pretty badly out; he shook his head with a sigh, padding down the hallway quietly. Suddenly the lights the flickered before abruptly going out, resulting in him blindly reaching around searched for a wall to lean against as he legs felt weak. The only comfort he got was hearing multiple groans throughout the dorm. Youngjae’s being the loudest as he lost his unsaved game.

“Aw, c’mon! My game!”

Sliding down the wall covering his ears in attempt to block out the sound of thunder, if his phobia of the dark wasn’t embarrassing before, now it was just beyond that and then some. He wished he’d brought his phone with him, if he could get to his room, he’d feel better with just that tiny bit of light. Getting up on slight wobbly knees he felt blindly against the wall. For once he wished he wasn’t so prideful and could just yell for help. A sudden voice beside him and grip on his shoulder made him jump. Breaths coming out in audible gasps, as his muscles seized up from a partial shock.

“Channie? Hey, whoa, breathe, it’s okay, it’s just a little dark.”

“Easy for you to say, Bbang.” Was all Himchan could grumble as he reached for other and clinging to him like he was the first person he’d seen in forever, quickly pulling himself up. There was a bolt of lightning and some odd seconds later thunder, so loud it sounded like a bomb was being dropped outside. Himchan’s nails dug into the skin of Yongguk’s arm he was clinging so desperately to, his breathing coming out even heavier than before.

“Calm down, we’re going to join the kids in the living room, we’re here, you aren’t alone. I promise you’re going to be okay.” His voice was low and comforting for Himchan, like when someone was away from home for a long time and finally returned; it had that feeling. His voice was like home. “I need you to breathe for me, slow, even breaths. Relax, the family is here.”

Taking in deep breathes he settled down just enough, by the time they reached the living room Himchan felt right enough to walk on his own, however the little voice in the back of his mind told him not to. If he did he’d be sucked back in the dark where all his fears would consume him. At those quiet daunting words his knees buckled and he just about took Yongguk with him.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Jongup was at his side in seconds, kneeling next to him, hand resting upon his, squeezing it gently. He suddenly felt sick as a loud bang of thunder reverberated through the dorm.

“I’m okay, Uppie. Don’t worry. I might be coming down something is all.” Yes, that little something being a panic attack. He didn’t need that at a time like this.

“Channie, come on, let’s get you sat down on the couch.” Yongguk helped him up and to the couch, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. He felt a little sicker as candles were lit and he could see the younger members looking at him worriedly. He didn’t like making the kids worry.

“I’m alright, kids. I promise, don’t look so worried, okay?”

Junhong smiled and stood up quickly. “I have an idea! Let’s have a campout! We turn the living room into a camp ground and we use sheets to make a fort type thing?”

“Junhonggie is right, we should. With spooky stories and roasted marshmallows… mmm…marshmallows.” Himchan couldn’t help but laugh as Daehyun stared off into to space thinking about food.

“Well, Himchan, what do you think? Should we let the kids do this?” Yongguk said leaning against the wall, smiling some. Both knew they were just trying to make Himchan feel better and he nodded.

“Of course, I’d never want to deny them any fun.”

Junhong pulled Youngjae up and then pointed to Daehyun and Jongup. “Jae and I will get the blankets, sheets, pillows, and you guys go turn the light switches off in case the power comes back on while we sleep. Also get some water, chips, just snacks in general.”

“Should Yongguk and I do anything?”

All four of them shook their heads and went off in a scurry. He had some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

Just short of an hour later, Himchan found himself squished between Jongup and Yongguk, a makeshift campfire made of four large candles grouped together in the center. Daehyun’s cheeks puffed up from a mouthful of marshmallows. While Youngjae went on animatedly about some horror story, Junhong staring wide eyed half hidden behind Youngjae as he went on. The story was of some couple on a honeymoon, complaining about a foul odor in the room, like rank death. No matter how many times the room was cleaned, they could not find the source.

“The husband was still complaining about the stench, so the manager came up and tore the room apart as the couple stood in the door way when…” Junhong’s eyes widened, looking like a frightened owl muttering softly. “Then what…?”

“He ripped the mattress off of the bed and in the torn open box spring was a half decayed woman, the look of horror still etched on her face, as maggots wiggled around her empty eye sockets!”

There was laughter as Junhong covered his face, attempting to muffle a noise. Youngjae fell over, laughing, holding his sides, Junhong pouting and kicking him in the leg.

“You jerk! I hate you!”

“Aw, Junhonggie, it’s okay.” Himchan smiled and slid over to the younger wrapping his arms around him. Junhong was still glaring at Youngjae who was red in the face from laughing too hard, laughter soon turning into nothing but gasps, eyes watering from his laughing fit.

“I’m sleeping next to Daehyun tonight.” The youngest crossed his arms and leaned against Himchan, who sat brushing his fingers through his hair, snorting quietly as Youngjae sat up.

“What, no, he has germs, Junnie.” Youngjae huffed with a frown and Daehyun piped up with a muffled “hey” due to marshmallow filled cheeks.

“Well I’m not getting into this lover’s spat, don’t drag Daehyunnie into it either, you two.” Himchan spoke in a motherly tone, moving back over between Jongup and Yongguk, Fingers curling around Yongguk’s hand out of habit. Jongup smiled and raised his hand, wanting to speak. Yongguk laughed, sending comforting jolts down Himchan’s spine.

“You don’t need to raise your hand to speak; you can speak up any time.”

“Oh, okay, if the power isn’t working by tomorrow, can we skip practice?” He blinked, giving his best puppy eyes, no one had resistance to those eyes, because Jongup rarely used them and when he did it was usually by accident. Himchan glanced at Yongguk, watching the eldest trying to steel himself against those eyes.

He lost; he can’t even say he went down swinging.

“Of course, Jongup, but only if the power is still out. Otherwise we still have practice.” Himchan just snorted hearing how Yongguk tried his best to sound stern, but it completely read ‘defeat’. Their leader glanced at his phone, frowning slightly. “It’s almost one in the morning we should go to bed, since it’s likely we’ll have practice tomorrow. Youngjae, since you scared Zelo, you go blow the candles out. You know he gets nightmares.”

“Aw, c’mon, the scary stories were Daehyun’s ideas!” He moped blowing out the center candles and picking them up as he exited their makeshift tent. The room gradually grew darker at the candles were blown out, the only light from the few electronic devices that were on. That dark, foreboding feeling creeping back into Himchan’s mind with each disappearing light of the candles, the only real comfort he had was the fact he was surrounded by friends.

He was shaken from ominous thoughts when Yongguk gently tugged his hand, quietly motioning for him to get comfortable under the covers. At this time Youngjae slipped back in, next to Junhong who sniffled and turned away from him. Himchan leaned over Yongguk and placed a kiss on their maknae’s temple.

“Aw, forgive him; you know he can be an asshole.” Himchan leaned back thinking for a second. “Actually he’s about ninety-eight percent asshole and two percent fluffy.”

“I am not!”

“Alright, I’ll forgive him.” Then there was a grunt as Junhong rolled onto Youngjae, squishing his face, making everyone snort, except Daehyun who gagged and pulled his covers over his head. Himchan laid down, tugging Yongguk down with him, draping himself over the other.

Saying goodnight in the B.A.P dorm was very much like that old television show The Waltons, usually yelled through the dorm then lights out, with an exception of the room housing the eldest, where a nightlight was needed. It took them way too long to say goodnight, except tonight, where it was quietly muttered from a sleepy Jongup, who fell asleep in seconds, nothing from Daehyun, who feel asleep shortly after gagging. Youngjae’s came out muffled from being stuck under Junhong and Junhong chirped his happily out, too busy trying to kill Youngjae, hopefully out of love. Not that is really a justifiable murder, but better than out of hate.

Yongguk didn’t say much, but just ran fingers through the fine hairs on the nape of Himchan’s neck. The motions calming his ever buzzing nerves, relaxing him, making him forget the storm, the dark, and the emotions his phobia causes. A soft humming rumbling from his leader’s chest, it reminded him vaguely of falling asleep next to his cat as a child.

He was too tired to try to think if that made sense, all he knew was he was falling into a calming abyss, it was dark, but he wasn’t scared. Not when he had his family there. Not when he had Yongguk there, he didn’t need a light when Yongguk was that light.

That sounded pretty cheesy, even in his head in a sleep muddled mind.

 

He awoke to brightly lit room, the smell of food, birds chirping happily and his face buried in Yongguk’s neck. Glancing at his watch he noted it was well past time to be at practice, those sneaky kids probably didn’t wake him and Yongguk up to avoid practice. Nudging the older, all he got was a groan and a ‘go back to bed Channie’ while being pulled into a teddy bear hug and pinned under Yongguk. He wasn’t going to complain, a few more minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt. Besides it wasn’t often Yongguk willingly did this.

He’d be okay if it stormed more often and knocked the power out. It was times like last night that showed just how amazing his makeshift family could be.


End file.
